Sanguine and Moonlight
by KC Powers
Summary: Matt finds himself in an unknown world he fails to understand. But is he more of a hero than he seems? Will he do great things? The vampire society is in turmoil. Enter into the world of Vampire the Masquerade.


Sanguine and Moonlight

Matt walked through the city, luxurious and carefree. He window shopped and enjoyed himself in the mall complex. He drove around town letting the breeze flush through his hair. It was good times to be alive. It was two thousand and ten and he had no care in the world. He had no girlfriend to tie him down, no wife to nag at his ear. No worries. No fears. Living and breathing for the moment.

The sky grew dark, the stars lost under city lights. He had enjoyed himself but now it was time for him to go home. He was hungry and rest wanting. He entered a dark road, the same as every night. He drove slow, no insects chirped, no inclination to be seen, just a long stretch of road until home. He blared the music lost in his tween age youth. All was perfect as of here and now. Things seem perfect for a minute, then the music changes and the minuet is still and horror ridden.

His lights flashed on a figure in the road, his brakes made a start screech. He forced himself into the skid, the power of the wheel working against him. A loud thump sounded as he heard what he hit. The car was spinning, fearful he was it might flip. Life flashes slowly in the time of a minute. Everything was in slow motion, it gave him time to think. The brakes sounded louder until the car came to a jerking halt. The windshield was cracked, the front of the car had a large dent in it.

Blood trickled down his forehead, his neck throbbing. His head aching unbearable. Disoriented he got out of the car, falling to the asphalt. He breathed, just breathing, trying to make sense of what happened. Then he saw the figure, lying prone on the ground. Head was face down on the road, pink hair streaming with blood. His vision blurred, dilusions able to muttle the mind in mania.

Vision began to slur and sputter, wavy lines of trauma calling him to fall in to black. Then he saw the oddest thing yet, the women (who ever she may be) got up and shook herself. She stared straight at him, eyes water blue and daemonical. Her gaze sent a fevered shiver down his spine. Those maniacal and evil eyes asking questions he had no answers to. Then as if he had imagined it she was gone and he fell into darkness.

When he came to he was in the hospital, the doctors said he had a mild concussion. Said he should be more careful on the road. When he asked about the pink haired lady the doctor recommended him to a psychiatrist. He also said there was no one their, this played a heavy weight on his fragile thinking. He was let out of the hospital the next day, taken home by one of the nurses. At home he tried to sleep but imagined this pink haired lady coming to kill him. Like in Creepshow; where the women runs over that man and the man comes to exact revenge.

It plagued him night and day, nothing helped. Then he took some pills and he folded in allowing sleep to rub his conundrum. No dreams came...at first. Then there was a great ocean of blood, bodies floating into rivers and streams down into Styx. Here they washed up on the shore and were ferried over to the final longevity. He awoke trying to get the dreadful picture from his head. But there was no escape, the pink haired lady grasped his arm in iron grip. She grinned at him, flashing pearly fangs. Stark horror gripped through his body, he flailed to get away but it was no use.

She was too strong and he too weak. He could not escape, no matter how hard he tried. A mumbled cry left his lips, worst of all he saw the tire tracks on her arm. She was in total control, he paled at the though of what she would do. Her fingers touched his chest, working down to his arm. She licked his shoulder. She flashed her gaze at him and all fright was soothed, he was stable in his shock but not wanting.

She worked her tongue down to his arm, she smiled biting into his flesh. He felt her lips suck at his wound. He began to lose feeling in his arm, it spread as she sucked. Before it could reach farther she stopped. For a long time she stared at him, thinking about what to do. He all the while was in a opium stupor, from which he could not move.

Then she spoke. "What should I do with you, I have never been run over before. I have never needed blood so badly after what happened. What should be done with you, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?"

The pink haired lady Keira she said her name was-had resolved to keep and eye on him to make sure he didn't run over anyone else. He knew her for what she was now, she was a vampire, such a thing he would never once believed. She told him his life was fore fit now, he belonged to her. What she planned to do with him she hadn't said, still he felt his world shifting. Everything he knew was changing, he didn't look at anything the same anymore.

She began to visit every night, she told him little but he expected as much. It was as if she was lonely and cared only for his company. Then at times she seemed to be thinking hard on something. Debating with herself on something. Then she left and he didn't see her for two weeks. When she came back she seemed to have found her decision. She hovered over him, smirk on her face, fangs sharp and ivory horror.

She smiled only for him, then she gently kissed his throat. He felt the beating heat of her fangs as they dug into his flesh. He tried with all his fight to pull her off but it was like trying to move a statue. She drank deep his life force...his blood, he grew weaker as she drank. He felt shriveled and woozy, his life blurred he was drunk on his death. He tumbled on the bed and she with him, he felt his heart slow until it stopped beating altogether. He had not to wonder why, he was buzzing in death. No white light, the room seemed to dim slightly, then a bit more, then more.

Her fangs left his coarsing veins, he could barely see her. "I have found you suitable to my needs, I did not make the decision in haste. Other Clans will find you as friend and foe but you will always have us Toreadors. You will have me as you need me."

She bit into her wrist, the blood trickled into his mouth. The urge was unquinched hunger, he grabbed her wrist suckling as a newborn child. The taste was electric charged, zapping his insides. She forced her arm from his grip, then there was agony. He stomach felt like it was going to explode, the blood in his veins was like fire. His skin was freezing numb as his pigments burned away. Then he was still as death, no pain, no life no nothing. She came forward towards him, was he dead?  
She hoped she hadn't over did it. Had she given him his final death? She wouldn't be able to tell by normal means. He started moving and she breathed a sigh of relief. He looked straight at her, he was white as snow his fangs sharp. He was reborn into eternal death in the clan of Toreador. He was a beautiful collection of youth forever. He got up and looked around, he had been given the gift of a life he never wanted. His throat was parched.

"I'm thirst." He said.

"I can take care of that but you must do something for me first."

He was reluctant. "What?"

"you have to leave this place and come with me." She offered her hand. "The world is far from what you know, come with me and I will show you. I will show you beauty refined come with me and be my lover. The world is heavy without another to share it with." She seemed sad and hopeful.

He didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. Would he stay here and face the world by himself never to understand and see as she would have it? No, he had no choice. He took her hand and she guided him out of his apartment into the dark night. The world waited him, it was his to prowl. He was a vampire and he thirsted, he was hungry.  
He was absorbed in the lights of LA, he smelled peoples poignant aroma. He could tell the difference between humans and vampires now. The ones he did see could not have been over a few years in the blood. She walked him down an alley showing him how to feed from what you could find, prostitutes, rats, homeless men. All were available as breakfast, brunch, afternoon tea, dinner, supper, desert. He drank slow lost in the the richness, he drank and heard the heart lessen.

She made sure he didn't kill his food. As he finished feeding another vampire crept from the shadows, he stood feet away from them. Keira didn't seem nervous at this new arrival. In fact she seemed a bit amused. The figure wore a straight sword over his back, he didn't look it but Matt felt as if he was old. He had fierce dark eyes and a well kept beard, he was strong build but still able to pull off that nimbleness in appearance.

"Hello Judge." She said.

"Hello to you too Valentine. But what is this a preserved bit of flesh come to join the parade?"

"Yes, I couldn't leave him as he was. The Sabbat were drawing closer to him."

"I see, draw him well to you as he might soon devour us all. Dead as he is he could so easily bloom like a dozen roses to splatter as raining blood on the asphalt of this night city."

"I will keep him close Judge. What are you doing here?"

He pointed at himself and chuckled. "I am lavish in the typing of this vampiric writer, come to make a decent story about us. Twinkle then oh night sky and let the words shroud us all mystery."

She never could fully understand his mad mind. "Ohhhhhh kaaay."

He smiled. "Wonder not at my turning mind, the time for feasting is ripe and I shall find it."

With that he walked off disappearing as if he was never there.

"What was that about?" Matt wondered.

"No idea, hes a Malkavian it could mean a number of things. I do not try to wonder at an insane mind."  
Keira told him all about the abilities of the sun she warned him that it could kill any vampire easily. She stressed it under no circumstances to stay out past his bed time. He believed her and had heard the story in movies, books, and games on vampires. He wanted no parting with the night any longer.

"What about crucifixes?" He wondered.

"That's all bogas and bullshit."

"How about a stake to the heart?"

She flashed her blue eyes on him. "Stakes do work, but so does some heavier rounds of bullets. You'll see a good bit of vampires carrying swords, those are very effective in the right hands; it takes supernatural strength to wield them effectively."

"What about garlic?"

She laughed. "What a foolish notion but it does give one very horrible breath."

"Okay then what about coffins?"

"Yes those are a necessity, in fact its beginning to be our bed time lets go."

They took a cab down to Santa Monica. As the driver went he began to smell the salty air of the beach. It tingled his nostrils whether it was his own vampiric powers or not. She lived in a small house by the beach. It was beautiful not some meager place to live. The most striking thing about it was its red door. She paid the cab driver and motioned him to follow. She closed the door behind him, the interior was even more decorative, with much lace and velvets. Everything was Victorian styled even her various musical instruments.

He had only a moment to look as she walked him down to the basement. There was a singled closet in the unfurnished basement, in the closet rested a propped up coffin. She bade him to get in first, it was nice and cool inside not very stuffy. The insides were decored in red velvet, a favourite of hers she admitted. He lay down back against the softness of the inside.

"I have no other coffin so this will have to do until I can get another."

She lay her back against his body and closed the lid. He heard a noise as she flicked a switch in the darkness. About them a soft music came, ah the sweet lullaby of Wolfgang. For all the rudeness of his rebirth he found a calm and easiness in sleeping in a coffin. It just felt right in doing so, and he found welcome in his new life. He should have been sad at the loss of his mortality but he found only happiness. How long it would last he didn't know but he felt no need of remembering his past life. He thought once he was luxurious and carefree but he was wrong now he truly was in fancy indulgence. He drifted in to sleep.

Matt and Keira were raped from there sleep and forced out of the coffin by dominate hands. Not even his sires strength could stop them, they were made to get in a van. At this point the van swerved off. The drive took hours, when the vehicle stopped they were pushed out and taken to a large mansion. The doors were opened for them and they were walked to a small room. A figure sat next to the fire. He looked at them coldly put offered them to sit.

"Take a seat." He said.

They both sat respectively.

"Keira Valentide you have sired this boy have you not?"

"Yes but-"

"Why have you not seeked me out then? Do you not want to tell dear old Durante?"

"I didn't think you would mind. It is my right to sire who I choose."

"Yes it is, that much is true. But he is a special case, you had no right." An edge of jealousy in his voice.

"why am I so special?" He asked.

He flushed the question away. "Understand me Keira if LaCroix was still around you know what would happen."

"It doesn't matter not anymore, not since He did away with him and the Camarilla."

Durante huffed. "You are right. Please send your younger away so we may speak."

She agreed. "Wait in the hall for me."

He did so frustrated, he was being left out of the more informed stuff. Besides what did she mean he was special? Things were getting curious by the minute, what did she know he didn't. He sat in one of the chairs in the hall, the vampires that brought him here were talking, he listened in.

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" The tattooed vampire seemed curious.

The more Gothic vampire spoke. "The Sabbat are increasing their numbers. They are going to purge LA of all the rogue vampires not on there side."

The tattoed vampire didn't seem convinced. "Really? How could they do that?"

Another vampire walked up he smacked them both on the head. "Quiet such nonsenses its only gossip. Besides can't you smell the new blood your going to frighten him."

They both looked to Matt. This man held a lordly stature, he was not in the Toreador clan. But neither was he a person of high rank he simply was.

he held out his hand to Matt. "Hallo my name is Malangelo Vandover Salirus. But just call me Salirus everyone does."

Matt stood up and shook his hand. "Hello, my name is Matt Ward."

"good to meet you who is your sire?"

"Keira." He said.

"Miss Valentine herself huh. You couldn't have wished for a better one."

The doors opened and Keira walked out.

Salirus kept his eyes on Matt, he seemed a bit nervous. "Sorry I must go. I have a meeting with your Primogen, goodbye."

"Goodbye." Matt repeated.

Keira lead him out into the dark streets for a bite to drink.

She was hiding something important from him and he had to know what. But he doubted he could make her. In the end he just had to wait for her to tell hm. They walked the streets to a bar named The Asylum. The rave of the music made his head throb, he had himself a drink from a willing female. Keira joined in on the fun, kissing him and passing the sweet nectar through his mouth. Once they were sated they moved on. They reached her home in the nick of time but they were shocked at what waited for them.

Two female vampires sat easy and carefree in her living room. They were identical twins accept one was thinner and less busty than the other. They had not noticed them yet. They were intertwined in a raunchy lesbian act, blood spilling and mixing in draughts of pleasure. Bodies grinding and seizuring in euphoric spouts. They were both lude and nude with no distinction, they grinded in superhuman speed, too fast for any mortal to see.

Keira stomped here foot on the ground. "What do you think you are doing?"

They stopped completely but not in a jerked shock simply out of wonder. They got up from the chair and stood bare before them. They barely registered they were naked. Matt did not know what to think, was this a basic vampire thing to do? Judging by Keira's reaction he supposed not. Keira was both angry and confused, why had they chosen her house?

The more busty sister spoke. "Oh look sister the playthings are here."

"Yes Aphrodite and after we waited so long."

"And one wonders why we engaged in the mortal vice of virtues." Aphrodite said.

"They look troubled and confused, shall we tell them big sis'."

"No Venus let them strum it through their head, make them wonder and wonder tell there heads pop."

"That is a cruel thing to say and do, yet I would not pry my eyes from such a thing." Venus said.

"Why are you here in my house?" Keira asked awkwardly.

"Is it not obvious?" Aphrodite wondered. "Tell them sweeter sister."

"We come for the sweetest of blood, we come for the his. We can smell it from here and taste it in the air. Such a sweet smell, both exotic and erotic."

"If you give it to us willingly we will let you covet our pale soft flesh, we will teach and learn. Let us be your dark desire run amok." Aphrodite tempted.

"Sister." The other said cutely.

"What don't you agree Venus?"

"I do but to be stated so plainly in front of his girlfriend is a minor thing."

Keira stood in front of Matt. "Don't try it! You have no idea what he is capable of."

It was a nice bluff but it didn't scare them. It was a bluff right? Matt knew it had to be but wondered why she said such a curious thing. The two females seemed a little surprised at her jest. Matt seemed to wonder more and more at the strange things she said about him. The two females met his gaze, his eyes felt like they were popping. They leaned in getting a better look at what they saw. Panic flushed there faces and they gathered their clothes and left. Matt didn't understand it himself but now the popping was gone. They were left alone for now, all that was left was to sleep.

Matt dreamed nightmarish things, splattering blood and severed heads. Corpses and skeletons, swords and rape, mauling and blood lust. He saw a white cross on a red banner, the banner was held forward like a spear. It pointed to a figure burning upside down on a cross. He awoke instantly. Together they sat up in the early night, he went over his dream with her. She seemed uneasy, she knew more than she was telling. He hated she didn't tell him...he her childe. She let him wander the streets alone tonight, said it would be good practice.

He drank from the detested and the unwanted. They had a tartness to there blood but it mattered little to him right now. He heard the clatter of boots on the street as Salirus walked to him. He smiled at him, his necklace lightly hitting against his chest as he moved. He acted as if he hadn't a care in the world. It was a strange newness for Matt he didn't expect to see.

"Hello new blood." Salirus said. "Your sire let you wander?"

"Yeah, said it would be good experience. But I don't know what to do."

"Don't know what to do, you should come with me while the night is young. I could show you some fun stuff."

"I don't know. Like what?"

"There is a party some ways up in Hollywood. Its full of pure blood sanguitarians but we can get in."

"Really?"

He smiled as if he already knew Matt's decision. "I can get you in."  
Salirus set him up in a lavish garment with wine reds, brooding blues and demented greens. They took a car down to Hollywood and together in fancy attire they set up to the mansion on the hill. Everyone looked as they did, all were pale and gleaming with fierce excitement in their eyes. Not a one suspected them. They narrowly squeezed through the door with the pressed crowd, going unnoticed by the guard posted there. Tonight was going to be fun...to be remembered. The soft music of violins, pan pipes, lyres, and other such instruments was music at its finest. Refined and styled garments swayed on the dance floor. Even the ugly and descenter Nosferatu were here. They did nothing to hamper the wonderful seen. Masks hid ivory white skin, sharp fangs showing from there teeth in joyous laughter. But there was something frightening macabre about the scene. The room was lit wonderfully, candles shown through class lanterns giving the room an assortment of multicoloured lights. Not as disco as a disco ball but something more enchanting and winter.

Bodies danced too fast for mortals to see, there moves were swift and gentle but not human. If a helpless mortal saw the scene it would be like looking looking at slow hurricanes. They hoped no one would suspect them, it was crowded that made it easier. As they walked they moved past tables of food, everything was filled or contained blood. Pies, jello, and other things I can't remember. As I looked I lost my footing and fell into someone.

The man beside her protested. "Watch your footing you fool. You have stumbled into Countess Velsick."

Miss Velsick pushed him back to get a look at him. She smiled showing her fangs. "Its alright Fredrick this one smells delectable."

He hoped that was a complement. All the same he found her peculiar. "Sorry, I stumbled a bit and lost my footing, excuse me."

"Yes excuse us." Salirus said nervously.

They moved to turn about but she stopped him. She put her index finger on his cheek and made him look at her. "Leaving already? Come come, I will would show you my hospitality."

"Thank you but-"

"I insist you simply must let me show you about. Let your friend do as he pleases."

She pulled her arm around him and easily made him come along. She lead him to a small table of gentleman, he shook hands with everyone. A few found him a bit familiar but could not place it. Next she insisted on dancing with him, after a few moments of prodding he agreed. He did fairly well, though she thought he was a natural. More than twice he found himself swept up in the moment and preforming complicated moves he didn't know. He found this a tad unsettling.

Thursday at 10:20am Delete Powers Once the song was over they both walked back to where Salirus and Fredrick stood. They both seemed a little confused, Salirus seemed the worst for nervous. The music had gotten a lot more somber and twinkly. Velsick seemed impressed by Matt, she smiled at him. Fredrick seemed ready to leave, for all that meant to the Countess. She seemed quite happy in his company. For Matt it was much like hanging out with an older lady, she was all the more his elder. Even though she didn't have the appearance for it.

"Well young one you seem quite the capable." She grinned. "I have enjoyed your company, be in your dreams." With that she walked off into the crowd disappearing with Fredrick.

Salirus grabbed him by his clothes. "Are you a complete fool do you have any idea who that was?"

"No."

"That's right you don't. She is not a women to be trifled with."

"We were just having fun."

He laughed in mockery as if such a notion with her was strange and obscene. "If only you knew young one, if only you knew."

The party was at full roar, the mortals had been herded into the place. They had no clue of what they had gotten themselves into. They danced with vampires as if they were some gentle humans. They began to disappear into the crowd, as figures moved you could see some being drunk from. Matt heard a strange screeching noise from the roof. The sprinklers went off but no one noticed, instead of water there was blood. everyone clapped there hands in sloth delight.

The violins and classical instruments had been replaced by drums, guitars, microphones. In contrast it was invigorating and bold. The lyrics were dark, half in and half out of different tongues. From Anglo Saxon, to German towards Greek. The drums and guitar bordered on a classical styling formed around years of classical music. The lead singers voice was vampiric as one would expect, he had an operetta voice able to hit any notes and more pure with his darkest of gift. His appearance was that of a Sumerian soldier without the helmet, his blond hair spiked and drenched with blood. It tinked against his armour.

Then suddenly the doors were smashed open and a group of Sabbat came in. The guns made lines of sprinkler mayhem. Vampires burned to ash, humans fell limp on the floor. everyone was aware now and they slashed and clawed and swung sword at the intruders. Never did the music fall. Salirus pulled on Matt towards the back door, one of the Sabbat saw them instantly. They ran for it, dodging bullets, Salirus opened the door motioning him to hurry. Matt dived through the air pushing Salirus out of the door, they tumbled down the drive of the mansion.

They hit the ditch at the bottom. Up ahead they heard them looking, they stayed still not betting to move. Once the door slammed they ran for it. They ran as far as they could before they got tired. Even then they kept walking not daring to look back just moving forward. They caught a cab and headed for Keira, she would know what to do. They were frazzled, Matt's hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Damn the Sabbat they will pay for this?"

"Why did they do it?" Matt asked.

"I don't know but they will pay for this. No wrong deserves such defenseless slaughter. At our own party, Zeus almighty strike down these insolent foes."

The ride seemed to take minutes as they strode into her abode. When they found her she was not alone, Judge stood beside her. She gave him a stern look on arrival, she had been worried about him. She also wondered at his curious companion. She was in deep thought on a mystery Matt had been clouded from since he was sired. Was now the time to tell him, Matt wondered.

Keira walked over to him and hugged him. "I know what has happened, damn those Sabbat bastards."  
Friday at 9:59am Delete Powers Judge spoke. "Perhaps it is time to let the seal out of the bag. Tell this fledgeling the truth of things he believes he knows."

She looked at Judge. "He is not ready."

"Best to say it now while his flesh jubbers and jibbers. Tell him before the Sabbat come knocking on bigger doors."

"Tell me what?" Matt wondered.

"What are you two talking about?" Salirus wondered.

Keira looked sad to tell him. "The thing is...Matt-its difficult to say-you were not always a mortal."

"What that's nonsense." Said Matt.

She continued. "You were reincarnated human and now you are made vampire."

"What was he before?" Salirus wondered, taking it a bit more serious than Matt.

A figure burst through the door. She stood up, it was Countess Velsick. At her back a dozen or so scroungy vampires stood. There teeth were bared and ready for a fight, they couldn't have been more than a few days old. The Countess walked in and stood beside Matt, in her hand she held a dagger, she pressed it to his neck faster than Matt could react. She showed her seriousness by keeping the pressure up. Everyone was on guard now, the slightest move might start the fight.

The Countess kissed his neck. "I'll be taking him if you don't mind. The few dozen at the door are but a few there are many more around your house. Try to stop me and they will all close about you."

She moved both of them back. What could Keira do? What could any of them do. She walked him to a dark green Mercedes. She shoved him in and warned him to stay there. Once in the drivers seat she sped off. She pulled out a cell phone. Her smile made him sick. The Countess must have been planing this for awhile.

"Try anything and I'll tell my Sabbat friends to surround her house." She threatened.

Matt didn't move. "Why are you doing this you evil bitch?"

She sped up faster swerving through traffic. "The moment I saw you I knew what you were. Your blood is so sweet."

They reached an abandoned warehouse in record time. She pushed him forward through the doors. A single couch sat in the centre there was hardly anything else. She told him to sit down, he did. All about them he could see members of the Sabbat.

She spoke into the cell phone. "Go ahead burn the place to the ground."

Matt got up and punched her in the face, her jaw broke but snapped back in place. four of the Sabbat held him down. He had to get out of this situation, he promised himself he would kill her. She walked off laughing, her laughter echoed through the warehouse. Everything she wanted was at its peak. With him she could control LA and destroy the Anarchs.

Keira's house caught fire. They locked them in and set flamethrowers at each entrance. They had to get out but how? Keira knew and she put it into action. Everyone followed her to the cellar. A secret exit was behind the cupboard, they went in and closed it behind them. They walked for awhile down the long tunnel until they smelled fresh air, they were out. They knew what had to be done, Keira knew exactly where Velsick liked to hang out. Together they headed for the abandoned warehouse.

The Countess was thrilled she walked over to Matt. "Its time, I am going to drink you dry then I will be more powerful than any vampire anywhere."

"Your insane."

"You mean you don't know." She laughed. "They haven't told you anything, the fools. Shall I tell you then? They say that we vampires were created by Caine the murderers of Abel, his brother. Somehow Caine turned into the first vampire and made us. Slowly as each vampire was created over the centuries we diluted our blood from his. But the Second Generation were truly marvelous, they created the Antideluvians and were rivals to Caine himself."

"Whats with the mumbo jumbo histroy lesson?" Matt asked.

She pointed her finger at Matt. "Before you died and were reincarnated as a human you were of the Second Generation. The Greeks knew you as Hades the god of death. You no longer possess your powers but your blood remains the same and soon i will drink every last drop and become more powerful than any vampire."

Matt's mouth hung open, he couldn't believe what he had heard. That was quite impossible that... Memories folded in his mind, they flashed vibrantly. He remembered, remembered everything. He laughed at the Countess.

"Whats funny?" She wondered.

"Just the thought that you can harm me. In fact your blood smells particularly good." His eyes flashed like jewels.

She gasped and ordered the Sabbat to attack. He sliced through them like cheese, his claws dripping rubies. A few he drained dry while others he set to flames. He walked forward towards the Countess she shivered uncontrollably. She put her hands over her face when she looked again he wasn't there. His fingers coiled about her neck, she screamed and tried to get away but it was no use. He licked her across the cheek, kissing her ample breasts. He ripped the clothes off of her and playfully sliced his claws about her nude flesh, blood dripped everywhere. He drank from her open wounds, gently he bit into her neck and drank deep. She resisted against him but it was no use, her eyes began to close and she lay dead. Once it was done he ripped off her head and threw it against the wall.

He got back to his feet. At the door stood three suprised people. Matt walked by them, he patted Salirus on the shoulder, he flinched shooken up. Keira and Judge knew he might regain himself but never in such a way. As Matt walked he felt more like his old self, he began to sing.

But first, on earth as vampire sent,  
Thy corpse shall from its tomb be rent:  
Then ghastly haunt thy native place,  
And suck the blood of all thy race;  
There from thy daughter, sister, wife,  
At midnight drain the stream of life;  
Yet loathe the banquet which perforce Must feed thy livid living corpse:  
thy victims ere they yet expire Shall know the demon for their sire,  
As cursing thee, thous cursing them,  
Thy flowers are withered on the stem.

The night offered a new reinvigoration as he was as he was then. So shall he remain a corpse made to live forever. The stars twinkled for him, the summer night smelled like new expectations. He walked as he walked millennial untold. For there was only the sanguine and the gentle light of moonlight.

THE END


End file.
